


Thirst

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 8 - bitingBumblebee had accidentally been turned into a vampire by Barricade and now has to stay at the mechs side and hunt with him. Sometimes the older vampire has not the time for a meal though. And Bumblebee has yet to learn to cope with the resulting thirst.





	Thirst

The yellow of this paint job was glowing bright in the small ray of sunlight that filtered through the shutters. It meant that it probably was already late in the day, checking his chronometer Bumblebee confirmed that is was just past lunchtime. He should get up. See if there was anything in the flat to clean or sort away, but wasn't in the mood to even move out of bed.

He was hungry however. There was a big mechhunt going on, a serial killer or something like that, and Barricade was part of Prowl's unit. What apparently meant that he now pulled double shifts. _double night shifts_. Which kept Bumblebee and his... Lover? Master? Teacher? Whatever they actually were. It kept them apart. Kept them from their usual hunting routine.

Sure. He could drink plain energon from the fridge. Could survive on that a few days without any trouble, but while it filled his tanks, it never soothed his hunger for the real deal.

So he was hungry. And frustrated. And maybe just a little bit jealous that his... that Barricade's attention was pulled from him for such a long time. They spend nearly every day together since he was turned two years ago. 

Growling he turned and decided that he won't get up, just stay in bed and mope until the enforcer was finally back home. 

"Don't tell me you haven't moved out of bed all day long"

The judging voice tore the black and yellow mech out of his light recharge. Blue optics staring into red ones without any guilt. Bumblebee checked his chronometer and realized that it was early night time. Did Barricade really work a double-double shift? 

"Then I don't" He mumbled sitting up and stretching his stiff limbs. Sniffing. "You smell like highgrade" Had the mech been out without him? Something in his chest burned at that thought. 

Barricade shook his head, slowly rounding the bed and walking up to him. "We made it. Caught the killer. Had some highgrade - even my dear cousin! Can you imagine Prowl drunk? It's something I'll file away for special occasions... But something tells me that you ain't interested in that" the mostly black mech sat down on the side of the bed, motioning Bumblebee to come closer. 

The fake Praxian followed the request, scooting over, close now but not touching. "I am hungry. Because of your job we weren't able to hunt and the stupid regular energon isnt helping" just as he spoke the words he realized how much he sounded like a complaining sparkling. "I... of course I am happy for you that you finally made it. Congratulations" he added to feel less like a jerk. 

Barricade chuckled, that deep, raspy chuckle that undid Bumblebee nearly immediately. "Thanks. And sorry. It's the first time you haven't had anything fresh for such a long time... take it as a learning experience. We won't be able to go out at this time of the night, most bars in the tourist sector are already closed..." The Praxian explained as calmly as he could with highgrade buzzing in his systems. 

Bumblebee nodded. "Tomorrow then?" "Yes, we'll hunt tomorrow. But now..." Barricade leaned in and caught the other's lips in a kiss. "Now you are in for a treat.." the words were breathed against the black and yellow's lips before Barricade tugged and pulled at his fledgling, seating him in his lap. Running a digit over one of the energon lines of his own neck "Today I'll let you see what's the difference between a mech's energon and ours..." 

Bumblebee's optics were bright with surprise and his cover was gone immediately. Barricade's followed a second later, his spike standing proudly between them, just to be grabbed and lined up with the other's valve, already slick and ready. "I haven't even done anything and you are soaking wet..." The Praxian teased.

Sinking down the thick spike Bumblebee didn't answer, just started to ride the spike, knowing that it was exactly what the other wanted. Feeding and Interfacing was tightly connected in the culture that was now his own. 

Barricade moaned, enjoying the tight valve around his spike just a little longer before he turned his head slighty, baring his neck, signalizing to the other vampire that he was allowing him to drink.

The black and yellow couldn't help himself, hunger and excitement overruling his every thought, so he sunk his fangs deep into the offered energon line, sucking eagerly while increasing his pace, not wasting a second. 

It was wonderful. The other's live-energon was so much more potent than everything he ever had. It made him want to drink it all, until he emptied Barricade, not a drop left in his frame. And he probably would have if it wasn't for the warning growl the older vampire gave. Instinct telling him to let go, so he did, pulling away reluctantly. Giving the bite a soothing lick to close the small puncture wounds. 

Barricade pulled him in just a second later. Catching the energon coated lips, tasting himself. Deepening the kiss 'accidentialy' gracing the others lower lip with a fang, drawing a few drops of energon, the taste alone tipping him over into an drawn out overload, dragging his lover along. 

"Thanks" Bumblebee murmured against the dark chest he was leaning on, still spend from their prior intercourse, slowly slipping away.


End file.
